Puppy (and Kitty) Love
by StBridget
Summary: Danny and Bullet celebrate Valentine's Day with Steve and Ninja. Ninja the cat/Bullet the dog verse.


**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Steve was surprised when Danny showed up on his doorstep on Valentine's Day, laden down with shopping bags. "I thought you had a date."

Danny came inside. "I did, but Melissa canceled, and I didn't want to spend it alone. Didn't want this fabulous Valentine's dinner to go to waste, either." Danny pulled out bread, salad makings, wine, and two foil wrapped pans, one of which was giving off the heavenly aroma of lasagna. "I'll be right back. I left Bullet in the car."

"The dog, too?"

"I didn't want him to spend it alone, either. I figured Ninja needed a date."

The cat in question wandered into the kitchen. "Meow?" he asked questioningly.

Danny leaned down to pet him. "I brought your buddy Bullet," he said.

Ninja meowed again and followed Danny to the door, waiting while Danny brought the German shepherd inside. Bullet wagged his tail eagerly, sticking out his tongue and licking his friend. Ninja just shook his head and touched noses with the dog.

"Aren't they sweet?" Danny said.

"Precious," Steve said drily.

Danny went back to the kitchen. "Do you want garlic bread, or just plain bread?" he asked.

"Garlic," Steve replied.

"Okay. Why don't you work on the salad while I work on the bread?"

"Sure thing." Steve moved to prepare the salad. Ninja hopped up on the island and went to where Danny was spreading butter on a loaf of French bread. The cat sniffed at the bread, getting butter all over his whiskers. "Hey, scat, stupid cat!" Danny yelled. Ninja huffed and leaped gracefully off the island before stalking away, sticking his hind leg up in the air.

Danny went to put the bread in the oven, Bullet following. The dog poked his head curiously into the oven when Danny opened it, then jumped back with a yelp as if he'd been burnt, which, of course, he had.

"Watch it, Bullet! You don't want to do that."

Bullet gave Danny a baleful look as if to say, "No kidding".

Danny went to set the table. "Hey, babe, you got a tablecloth? And maybe some candles?"

"You're really going all out, aren't you?" Steve said.

"Hey, my mom's lasagna is not meant to be eaten on the sofa with beer. You need the full experience."

"Whatever you say, Danny." Steve found the requested items, then went back to the salad while Danny finished setting the table.

The bread dinged. Danny got it out and slid the lasagna in. "I'm just going to give it about 10 minutes to let it heat up."

Steve poured dressing on the salad and tossed it. "Sounds good. Salad's ready."

When the time went off, Danny pulled the lasagna out of the oven and dished up generous servings for himself and Steve. Then he uncovered the other pan.

Steve stared at the unappetizing dish. "What's that?"

"Tuna brownies. Made with the real stuff, not canned tuna, either."

"Tuna brownies?" Steve was highly dubious.

Danny laughed. "Not for us." He cut two small servings, one bigger than the other, and put them on plates. "It's for the animals. Figured they needed a special Valentine's dinner, too."

Steve carried his and Danny's plates into the dining room while Danny carried the animals'. Danny put the plates down on the floor. Ninja and Bullet came running. Bullet scarfed down his brownie, then stood over Ninja while Ninja sniffed at his. "Better eat it, or the dog's going to get it," Steve told him.

Ninja took a small bite, then quickly gobbled the rest down.

Danny looked pleased. "How about another serving?" He headed back towards the kitchen.

Bullet noticed Danny's unattended plate. Before Steve could stop him or grab the plate, Bullet had his paws up on the table and his nose in Danny's plate.

"Hey!" Danny said. "Just for that, you don't get another brownie!"

Steve laughed. "At least there's plenty more lasagna."

"Good thing, too, with guzzle gut over there." Danny set a plate down in front of Ninja. "There you go, boy. Good kitties get second helpings, unlike bad doggies." He shot a glare at Bullet, who looked unrepentant.

Bullet stood over Ninja, looking pitiful, while the cat ate his brownie. After about half of it, Ninja pushed the brownie towards Bullet, who happily ate it.

"Look, they're sharing," Danny said. "How sweet."

Steve laughed. "Guess my cat likes your dog."

"Kind of like you and me." Danny poured wine for both of them and raised his glass. "Happy Valentine's Day, babe."

"Happy Valentine's, Danny."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry Snowbeardolphin, no costumes. But I promise you bunny ears for Easter. :)

A/N: I've been asked if Ninja's going to fall in love/have kittens. He's a neutered indoor cat, so he's not fathering any kittens any time soon, but I am kicking around some ideas. Hypothetically speaking, if there were a Mama cat and kittens in Steve and Ninja's future (no promises), what would they look like? I'm thinking a tabby or tabby and white Mama, and at least one black kitten, and maybe a tux. Ideas?

A/N: I've also been asked if Steve and Danny are going to get together. Not that I haven't thought about it, and not that there haven't and won't be opportunities, but this is going to stay platonic.


End file.
